


Final space character body counts!!

by Dullandpeaceful05



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullandpeaceful05/pseuds/Dullandpeaceful05
Summary: I'm very bored and an immature teen. Imma guess my favorite final space characters body counts for fun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Final space character body counts!!

**Author's Note:**

> This might be something you see in Wattpad so this isn't gonna be up for long. But like😂 I'm stupid so here we are anyway

**Gary Goodspeed- 2 or 3**

Now.. this was a little hard cause Gary is, well Gary. He used to be a goofy, annoying guy but now he got a little mature but as far as we know he hasn't gotten any bodies as far as we know so that means this has to have happened before his prison sentence. 

The way he talked to the fridge and Quinn after she kissed him kinda shows he has at least some experience. Also when Nightfall tied him to the bed nude. 

  
  


**KVN - 0**

KVN sucks. And as far as we know he has no dick but even if he had one who the hell would do him?? EVA?? Beth the fridge?? 

  
  


**Quinn Airgone - 1 or 2**

Imma guess for her cause I really don't know?? Like when she kissed Gary she looked like she knew what she's was doing so.... I think she only got one tbh 

  
  


**Avocato - 20+**

OKAY. DON'T LIE. This car man. This ventexian. Is just-omfg. Ok like I will become a furry for this dude because WTF. I mean- have y'all heard his voice?!? Like...JUST. Ok, let me chill here. This dude is my favorite character and of course he's dead. Idk but you cannot tell me this dude has not been getting around like- OMG When he was a commander?!?! OMG. Ok I'm done but like....

  
  


**Lord commander - -2**

This dude got no bodies so stfu. He worse than KVN like wtf. 

  
  


**Mooncake - 0**

As much as it hurts to say it, this guy has nothing lmao. He's a green blob first of all, and second of all he's baby so hell no. Mooncake don't need to flex bodies anyhow he probably dgaf. 

  
  


**Little cato - 0**

So I think we're the same age rn (14) but I'm turning 15 tomorrow but anyway...yeah no. He has none because he's fourteen. 

  
  


**Clarence - 1**

Clarence is...ew. At least to me. I really wanted to say 0 but he probably had at least ONE body in his life. His "kids" are adopted so he couldn't have had them from that one person/alien. 

  
  


**Ash - 0**

Ash is cool and all but like...no. Especially how she treating little Cato like.. hell nah 

  
  
Uh I don't feel like doing fox or tribore sorry :/


End file.
